Talk:Farrah Cappo
I removed this Though her character level is 2 throughout Pre-Searing Ascalon, during Protection Prayers she can actually gain a single level of experience. This is not permenant, but is noteworthy since Farrah Cappo is possibly the only NPC in the game that can actually level, and proves that there is an in-game mechanic that allows for NPC levelling. This is not true. Other NPC's can also level. In particular The first ranger quests post Ascalon where you hunt Charr, the ranger can level. :Mr. Unsigned Anonymous is correct. Various NPCs can level. It's well documented that mobs can also level. --68.142.14.9 01:11, 25 May 2006 (CDT) She's sexy. Very. Could she possibly be using a scrapped model for Devona? dunno but i want her armor set fr my fem warrior - 69.248.175.25 09:31, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::I was watching that Promo video before GW was even out, and I swear she was there! It was Cynn, Aidan, and Farrah Cappo. A lot of people say it's Devona, but I believe it's Farrah Cappo, and for some strange reason the devs thought it would be more interesting to swap the two of them. --MagickElf666 20:34, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::It's Devona, don't get your hopes up. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] ∞ 20:35, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Little Thom <3 Farrah Cappo? In the new Prophecies End Game Area, Little Thom and Farrah Cappo have a rather long conversation which seems to indicate a relationship between them. Could someone transcibe it and add it to their pages? It goes by rather fast and doesn't record in the chat log, so it'll probably take a large number of Screenies. Next time I get a toon to the Ring of Fire I'll do it if noone else has, but it is likely to be quite some time before that happens. EbeneezerSquid 15:40, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm not comfortable with editing the actual page but this is the transcript. - Farrah Cappo: You can’t just skip out of town on ME, Thom. I said I would find you and I did. Little Thom: Listen, Cappo, I don’t know where you got the idea that my leaving Ascalon had anything to do with you, but you can put that out of your pretty little head. Farrah Cappo: Oh, it had everything to do with me! We served together. We were partners. You just left! No word, no hint of discontent. Nothing. Little Thom: I had other things on my mind. Farrah Cappo: Other things? Other things! Little Thom: Listen, woman… Farrah Cappo: OTHER THINGS! Little Thom: WOMAN! Will you shut up for one blessed moment? Farrah Cappo: ! Little Thom: Now, we can talk about this more later…at great length, I am sure. Now is not the time, nor is it the place for such things. We are together, now, and that is the important thing. Flintlock 00:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Lakeside County Presearing Should note she is in Lakeside County outside the exit to Green Hills County during the Protection Prayers quest. LLandale 23:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Also, I found her in that spot without that quest active. She acted as if it was active, first walking then running to the Bandit area, then going back. Looking through the zone she was not there. I zoned, rezoned, and she was not there, but was seen through the zone. Very strange. LLandale 23:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC)